


The Fourth Crime Unit

by ddeokbokki



Series: the fourth crime unit [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Investigations, It's my first time so please have mercy, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: ` “How could you not know him, Sasha! He's one of the legends in our line! I heard that he has never failed to catch a criminal. He used to be in a team with Captain— I mean Commander Erwin.”the fourth crime unit had a new Captain after their previous one got promoted to Commander.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: the fourth crime unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611445
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Introductory One.

_**Mikasa Ackerman**_ dragged her body into their department office. The aura around her darkened even more when she heard the discussion her team mates were having.

“How could you not know him, Sasha!” Mikasa heard the brunette male exclaimed. “He's one of the legends in our line! I heard that he has never failed to catch a criminal. He used to be in a team with Captain— I mean Commander Erwin.”

“Doctor Zoë was a part of the team too, I heard.” Armin added in. 

“She seemed to be more interested in dead bodies than the cases.” Jean said with a doubtful tone. “Commander’s team used to be the number one crime unit.”

“That's why, Sasha, how could you not know the legend, Levi?”

“He's not that great.” Mikasa cut into the conversation as she walked to her desk. “Heard that he's really short.”

The four who were already in the office jumped at the sudden presence of the young woman.

“Mikasa, it seems like our new Captain is joining us today!” Sasha followed Mikasa to her seat, still holding her half eaten sandwich in her hand.

“I know.” Mikasa deadpanned but Sasha did not notice the lack of interest in her tone and continued talking.

“What’s his name again?”

“Levi Ackerman.” Mikasa responded in the same bored manner. 

“Wait!” Eren cut into the conversation. “Ackerman? Are you two related?”

That question caught Armin’s and Jean’s attention; they shared a glance and walked up to the others. Mikasa’s deadly aura only darkened as she felt all the attention on her. Just when she was about to open her mouth and chased everyone away, a flat toned voice from behind caused the other four to jump.

“Brats.”

Eren, Armin, Jean and Sasha all turned their body around in a swift manner and straightened their body. In front of them, at the door, stood a short raven haired man with a bored face that resembled Mikasa’s a lot. A mini staring contest occurred. The man stared at them like an animal who had his eyes on his prey and neither of the other four dared to speak up until Armin found the courage to do so.

Timidly.

“Are you Captain Levi?”

“Who else?” 

“A grumpy short ass.” Behind them, Mikasa who still seemed unimpressed, muttered to herself. Her four friends turned their head to look at her then turned back to look at their new Captain as they let out a nervous laugh, hoping that he did not hear what Mikasa had just said. 

Levi’s eyes narrowed even more when Mikasa joined the others, standing by Eren’s side. However, she didn’t look nervous at all as compared to her friends. Thankfully, Levi decided to drop the matter.

“From the information I’ve gotten, there should be six of you.”

“Yes, sir!” Eren was the one who answered with enthusiasm. “But…” He looked around and trailed off.

Right, where is Connie?

Just as everyone’s getting worried about the consequences, a young man with a round head, rushed into the office and banged right into Levi’s back. Jean and Sasha both gasped in horror. Eren’s eyes widened and Armin only continued to have a nervous expression on his face.

Mikasa’s still expressionless.

“Sorry—“ Connie started but once he realised who’s in front of him, he stood up straight immediately. “You are Captain Levi!”

“And you are late.”

Connie gulped at the coldness in Levi’s voice, knowing that he’s in already in deep shit with their new Captain. 

“Stay back and clean our department everyday for this week. I don’t care how busy we get.”

“Yes sir.” Connie reluctantly obeyed then sneak a glance at the others for help. However, from their sympathetic gaze, he knew that none of them would be able to help. 

“Alright,” Levi walked up to the team as Connie scurried behind him and stood beside Sasha. “Introduce yourself.”

The ringing from their office’s telephone cut off the conversation. Armin, who was nearest to the phone went to pick it up with everyone’s gaze on him. 

“Captain Levi,” Armin put the phone down and looked at Levi. “We've just received information that there will be a drugs trading in an hour time. We've been on this case for a while.”

“What are all of you waiting for then, you brats.”

* * *

Using the tall grass as covers, Eren, Mikasa and Jean walked slowly towards the abandoned short building. Each of them holding a gun in their hands. Once they're near, they moved quickly and hid behind the walls, near the window. 

“What's the situation there?” Levi asked from the car, keeping a look out for any other suspicious people. 

“It's them.” Eren answered as he kept his gaze through the window. 

“We can finally catch them on the spot.” Jean muttered, keeping his gaze on the group too. “Those bastards got us running in circles for months.”

“This wouldn’t be another decoy right?” Sasha asked as she watched the situation with a binoculars. 

“They are confident, way too confident.” Levi commented. “They probably think that the cops would be at the other place.” He then glanced at Armin who was typing on his laptop. “What are you doing?”

“I went through almost all the system and found them. Captain Levi’s guess is correct. There’s another trade going on with more bodyguards.”

“Did you just hack into the security system?” Levi’s voice was flat and that made Armin chuckled nervously. Connie looked into the rear mirror and Sasha turned her head around to look at them. 

“Captain, I mean Commander Erwin told us it’s the fastest way…”

“Definitely sounds like what he would do. Call for backups to that venue.”

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but Mikasa’s alert tone right after got their attention. 

“We are definitely at the right place. What do we do now, short as—“ She paused awhile when Eren shushed her through their communication system. “Captain Levi.” 

Levi pretended to not notice the sarcastic tone from her but instead commanded them to enter the building which the three of them do so. Their sudden burst into the abandoned building alerted the six people in it however, the four bodyguards were fast and held up their guns at them.

Jean walked closer slowly, his gun still pointed at the group. The atmosphere in the moment was tense and at that moment, no one said a sound. They knew that whoever make a move first would be at the losing end.

“What are you doing!” One of the boss yelled at their guards. “Shoot them!” 

The four men in suit glanced at the man but as they were pulling the trigger, Jean grabbed that moment and kicked the nearest man in his shin, causing him to go down on his knee. Jean then kicked the gun out of his hand. 

Noticing that the situation was at their disadvantage, a gun shot was aimed at Mikasa but what the enemies did not expect was the speed Mikasa had. She had managed to dodge it and pulled the trigger at the same time. Another gun shot was heard and then the guard was on his knees too. 

Both Jean and Mikasa were now in a combat fight with the other bodyguards. Eren who had been observing by the side, watched the two bosses and when one of them grabbed the suitcase of money, he went to a sprint.

“One of them is running away!” He shouted as he continued to chase after him. “Jean and Mikasa’s hands are full with the bodyguards!”

“Connie, Armin, stay in the car.” Levi commanded and continued, this time directing to the others. “Sasha and I will come and help.”

With those words, Levi got out of the car with Sasha following behind. 

“The other man just ran out with the drugs! Are they dumb, how far can they run?”

Right after Jean said that, the sound of a motorbike was heard.

“Fuck.” Levi cursed under his breath. “That’s what I was worrying about.”

“I’m on it, Captain!” Connie reported as he started the engine of the car. The car did a reverse and Connie went full speed towards the bike which was now getting away with their boss on it. 

* * *

Fighting four men (even if one of them were shot on his leg) with just the two of them was still not an easy job for Jean and Mikasa no matter how skilled they were. When Levi and Sasha arrived at the scene, two of the men were reaching out for the guns that were on the floor.

“Mikasa!”

“Jean!”

Both Levi and Sasha yelled. In a split second, Levi had kicked one of them out of the way and the other man was shot in his hand, which caused him to drop the gun. 

“Are you okay?” Levi turned to Jean and Mikasa after punching the two guards in their faces then stepped on one of them. Before the other one could move, Mikasa rested a foot on him too. 

“Mikasaaaaaaa!”Sasha put down her gun and ran up to them, yelling at the same time. “Are you injured?”

“Oi Sasha, I’m here too.” 

“You clearly look fine.” Sasha brushed Jean’s comment off with a slight wave.

“Does she look like she’s hurt?”

Mikasa ignored the both of them and stepped on the man under her even harder when he tried to move.

“Eren,” She started, which managed to stop the arguments Jean and Sasha were having. “Where are you?”

“I’m good here!” Eren answered even though everyone could hear his panting and the groans of the boss. “He might look fat but this bastard here ran fast. I’ve got everything under controlled though.”

Eren glanced down at the man he’s sitting on now as he spoke. “Very controlled.” He added after as he purposely push his weight down more. 

A loud screeching sound was heard from the direction of the road. Eren lifted his head up; Levi and the others forced the four bodyguards out from the building. 

“Don't worry.” Armin’s voice could be heard through the earbuds even before anyone asked. “It's just Connie. He managed to stop the bike.”

“We got them!” Connie exclaimed as he put the handcuffs onto the boss while Armin did the same with the other man.

The team then gathered back at the car, dragging the criminals along with them. Neither of them struggled; they've tried and each time, they either get smack on their head or a kick in their shin.

The sound of sirens echoed in the air even before anyone could bring up the problem they were actually facing. 

“I called for backups here too.” Armin informed. “I doubt our car would be able to fit all of us.”

Everyone except Levi and Mikasa grinned. 

“We can always rely on you, Armin!”

The case was soon closed. The fact that the fourth crime unit caught the criminals in the act was enough to charge them guilty. 

And despite Levi not voicing it out, he knew he got a great team of brats to lead.

Although, handling Mikasa would be a little troublesome.

* * *

Mikasa tried really hard to ignore the whispering from her team members however, they weren't even trying to be discreet about it. 

“What?” She gave up and looked up at them. The others shared a look then pushed Eren to the front. 

Mikasa stared at Eren as the latter turned around to look at the others who all urged him forward. Eren turned around to face the raven haired girl with a nervous smile. 

“Mikasa, we were wondering—“

“That short ass is my brother.” She answered before Eren could even bring up the question. “Unfortunately.”

It was both the fact that Mikasa had called “The Legendary Levi” a short ass and that she was his sister, that shocked her team members. Although Mikasa suspected that it was leaning more towards the latter.

“Oi brat.”

Eren, Jean, Armin, Sasha and Connie turned their body around quickly and saw that their Captain was out from his office. They really need to get used to their leader’s ability of walking without making any sound. 

Levi gave each of them a quick glance and continued.

“Not you brats.” He crossed his arms then shifted his gaze to Mikasa who was still seated on her sit. “That brat.”

* * *

“You told them our relationship, didn’t you?” Levi asked as he walked to his desk. “You should know that—“

“Why did you have to accept this position?” Mikasa ignored Levi’s question and asked instead. “Technically, families shouldn’t be working together.”

“We talked about this, you brat.” Levi leaned back against his chair and propped his legs up on the desk. “Also, do you think Erwin ever cares about work ethnicity? I’m not here to spy on your little crush either way, stop giving me that look.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes even more.

“You better not make things difficult for him.”

Levi rolled his eyes then looked at the raven haired girl again.

“Do you think your brother, me, is that bored that he accepted this role to do that?” 

“It’s just annoying to see you both at home and at work.”

“Move out then or ask for a transfer.” 

“I’m going to punch you.” Mikasa threatened but Levi knew it’s an empty threat. Although she really did punch him once when he took her scarf to wash without her permission. It was a Christmas gift from Eren. 

“You should know why I took this job.” Levi’s voice got a little softer and so did Mikasa’s expression. 

“Because Erwin asked. Why did you quit in the first place then?” Mikasa finally stopped glaring at her brother. “You were born to be a detective.” She paused for a while, hesitating slightly but still continued. “You’re avoiding her, aren’t you? I’ve met her many times when we were on a case, she’s a little crazy but bubbly. It’s been years, Levi and I doubt she had ever blamed you.”

“She’s a pro at hiding her true feelings. Probably had a Masters for it. Does she know who you are?”

“I think she had guessed. Unfortunately, you and I look very much alike and with my last name? She’s not stupid.”

“I guess my team is a little stupid to only realise it today.” Levi took a quick glance out of the glass window and pretended to not see five heads turning away after they met with his gaze. 

“Don’t make me punch you for real.“ Mikasa threw her brother another of her signature glare. “We’ve been on a case—“

The ringing from the telephone in Levi’s office stopped their conversation. Both Levi and Mikasa turned to look out the glass window when Armin picked up the call. After a short moment, he walked up and knocked on the door.

“Captain, a body was found.”

Levi got up from his seat and walked out from his office, Mikasa and Armin following behind. Everyone else kept their gaze on him, waiting for his instruction.

“What are you waiting for, get your ass moving.”

“Yes sir!”


	2. Introductory Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi and hange met again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't planning to go deep into the mystery when i started this series. don't expect too much and... this is not proof read. not in detail at least!

_**The forensics**_ were already at the scene when Levi’s unit arrived. The apartment was a mess and there was blood spatters on the wall near the dead body of a woman. Squatting beside the corpse was a brunette with her hair tied up into a messy ponytail and Levi could recognised that trademark hair of hers anywhere.

“Hange.” He walked up behind her, calling out her name softly as his team scattered around the apartment to search for any evidences the murderer might have left behind.

However, the first one to react wasn’t Hange but the brown haired man beside her.

“Levi!” 

“Judging from your expression, you didn’t hear the news?” Levi asked in a flat tone. “But I’m not here for a chat, what’s your initial findings?”

“You’re here!” Hange finally stood up and gave Levi a wide grin before she turned to the other man. “Right, Erwin managed to bring Levi back. I might have forgotten to tell you, Moblit.”

“Like I said, I’m not here for the casual chat. Talk.” If Mikasa was there, she might have kicked Levi’s foot for being rude to the female doctor but even so, Hange did not seem to be affected by it.

“Still as hasty as ever. Anyway,” Hange’s smile disappeared as her gaze shifted to the body on the floor. “From the colour and the warmth of the body, she was most likely killed last night, between the timing of 7pm to 10pm.”

“Sir,” Jean appeared beside them. “I’ve talked to the victim’s neighbour, she was the one who found her. The door wasn’t locked and there didn’t seem to have a sign of this place being housebroken.”

“The murderer must have left in a hurry then...” Levi kept quiet, deep in thoughts while he let Hange continued to speak. 

“But wouldn’t it be too careless to leave the door open after killing?”

“An amateur then.” Mikasa walked up and voiced out behind Jean which caused him to jump a little. 

“Mikasa, stop creeping up on people!”

“Brat, what do you have to report?” Levi shifted his attention to Mikasa who threw him a glare.

“Don’t call me that, short ass. And, I’ve already reported.” Jean’s eyes widened at Mikasa’s retort but thankfully, Levi made no comment on that. “An amateur.”

“A fight might have happened.” Connie reported too. “There was some mess made in the bedroom and then out. The forensics are still trying to get more evidence.” 

“Captain, there’s a new discovery.” Eren walked up to them too. “Someone witnessed a man leaving the apartment in a hurry.”

“Did they manage to see the man’s face?”

“Even if they didn’t, we did.” Everyone could almost hear the grin from Sasha as they hear her through their ear buds. “Armin got the CCTV footage.”

“By the legal way!” Armin squeaked before Levi could even say anything. “Although… I sped things up with our programme after.”

“That Erwin…”

“He trained a nice bunch of brats, right?” Hange chirped and grinned at everyone who’s present then lean closer to Levi, whispering. “Don’t act like we always do things legally.”

“Hange!” Moblit panicked and looked at the rest of Levi’s team who all looked away, pretending to not hear anything.

Levi turned to look at Hange, crossing his arms but her grin grew wider instead as she shrugged. Levi rolled his eyes.

* * *

“Oi brat.” Levi hit Eren’s head gently with his fist which earned him a glare from Mikasa. However, Levi was unfazed by it. “Go collect the report from Hange.”

“Go collect it yourself.” Mikasa retorted back immediately. 

“Ignore her, Captain!” Eren laughed nervously and nudged the girl with his elbow. “I will do it.”

“Let him—“ Mikasa pointed at Levi, “collect it from the doctor. Don’t be a coward.”

“Mikasa?” Eren was taken aback at Mikasa’s words to Levi but before he could even ask or respond to Levi, Mikasa dragged him away from Levi and back to his seat.

The older man knew what his sister was trying to do. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and threw a glare at Mikasa who in return, gave him a cold stare as she sat back down on her chair. Levi rolled his eyes and took a quick glance around the office; the others who had heard what Mikasa said shifted their gaze away from him.

“Oi Mikasa, come with me.”

“Go alone.”

“We are at work.” Levi reminded her in a stern voice. “This is a damn order.”

“Mikasa!” Sasha who was seated beside her, rolled her chair nearer to the other girl and whispered. “Just obey.”

Mikasa turned to look at her and then to her friends who were all giving her the same look. Letting out a sigh, she finally stood up and obeyed, following Levi out from their department.

The moment they were sure that the Ackerman siblings were gone and out of ear reached, everyone rolled their chairs away from their tables and nearer to each other.

“I didn’t hear it wrongly, right? Mikasa called Captain Levi a coward.” 

“No Connie, we all heard it.” Jean confirmed. “What do you think happened between Captain and the doctor.”

“Do you think they were ex lovers?”

“Nah.” Eren waved Sasha’s comments away. “Doctor Zoe didn’t seem like the kind to date. Not like Captain seemed to be one too. But if anything, Doctor Zoe should be dating Moblit right?”

“I’m pretty sure Moblit and the doctor aren’t dating.”

“What makes you say so, Armin?” Connie asked as everyone else turned to look at the blonde.

“Just a hunch.”

* * *

Levi and Mikasa walked in silence after they left their office despite Mikasa looking grumpy because she was forced to come along. She knew Levi was avoiding to have an alone time with the doctor but she also knew that he couldn’t just run away all the time. Beside, it’s not like him to run away.

Although, he was never himself when it comes to Hange Zoe.

“I’m not going to be the one talking.” The young woman stated in a flat tone. “You need to stop running away.”

“I am not.”

“Stop denying.” Mikasa continued to speak. “I might not look like it but I’m still your sister and I know what you’re thinking. Don’t be a coward.”

“You really need to stop talking to me in such tone. I’m still your superior after all.”

“You said the Commander doesn’t care about work ethnicity.” Mikasa shrugged. “I doubt you do too. You allowed Armin to hack into the system.”

“We used to do that too…” Levi paused for a while before he continued with hesitation. “When we were a team along with the others—“

“We are here.” Mikasa cut him off, noticing the change in Levi’s tone. “And trust me, she has never once blamed you. Let’s go.”

* * *

“Oi Four Eyes.” Levi walked up to Hange who had her back facing him. She turned around immediately and grinned.

“It’s been a while since I’ve heard that name. You’re still the same.” 

“I’m here for the r—“

Hange held out a file before Levi could finish his words. He took the file from her and opened it. Mikasa walked up to them at that moment which Levi then handed the file to her. 

“Hey Mikasa.” Hange gave the younger woman a smile which Mikasa returned. “How’s it like working with your brother?”

“Shit.”

Hange let out a laugh as Levi threw a glare at his sister.

“So, you knew.” He shifted his gaze back to Hange. “Where’s Moblit? And I’m still waiting for you to report your findings.”

“I sent him away since he hadn’t been resting.” Hange shrugged. “Anyway, since you’re still one to not like reading reports, here’s my findings.”

Hange started on her long ramblings. It’s like what Mikasa had said previously, she agreed that it’s done by an amateur or rather, someone without a plan. It could just be an accident or an impulse action. The victim died from blood loss after getting hit by something on her head.

“I heard that you brought a suspect back.”

“He was the victim’s ex boyfriend.” Levi explained and crossed his arms. 

_“So, Mr…” Jean paused for a moment and looked at the file in his hand again. “Trevor Coleman. You were at the place of the victim, Miss Christine Brown on Thursday, am I right?”_

_“Yes…” The young man stuttered a little as he glanced at Jean and then Eren who was leaning against the wall beside him. He quickly looked away from them both as he fiddled with his fingers._

_“And what’s your relationship with the victim?”_

_“We dated but I swear, it wasn’t me!“ Trevor looked up and clasped his hands together, leaning forward to the table as he raised his voice slightly. “I was just there to collect my stuff since we broke up! She was already dead then!”_

_“Why didn’t you call the cops straight away?” Jean pried on. “How did you know that she’s dead?”_

_“Let me tell you why.” Eren stepped towards them and spoke for the first time. “You went to get your stuff and before you left, you thought that you should get back whatever you’ve spent on her. So you tried to take some valuables along but was caught by her who just got home. The both of you had a fight and in order to escape, you hit her on the head an—“_

_“NO!” Trevor yelled, banging his two hands on the table but retreat back to his seat immediately when both Jean and Eren glared at him. “I did not, she was already lying on the floor when I got there, the door was already opened. I saw the blood and got scared, so I ran.”_

_The door to the interrogation room opened and Levi walked in. He threw a glance at Trevor who gulped then walked up to them._

_“Let’s say that it’s the truth that you’re speaking—“_

_“It is the truth!” Trevor shouted._

_“I have not finished speaking.” Levi spoke in a cold tone which made Trevor cowered in his seat. “Since you’ve been dating, do you have any idea who might hate her or something?”_

_“I haven’t been contacting Christine for a while after we broke up. In fact, she was the one who called me to get rid of my stuff from her place. I really did not do it!”_

_Levi stared at Trevor for a short moment then turned to Jean and Eren._

_“Let him go.”_

_“Captain!” Both of the younger men tried to protest but Levi gave them no chance to do so._

_“It’s not him, let him go.”_

_“He doesn't really seem suspicious.”_

“Look like a wimp too.” Mikasa added on. “Definitely the kind to admit everything once they see Levi’s face even if it’s not a murder attempt. But despite being scared, he insisted that she was already dead when he went up. The timing matched. He was only there around midnight, had an alibi too.”

“And you thought that I didn’t know that you’re siblings.” Hange let out an amused chuckle. “The both of you are the same. So, a dead end again? Since Levi, your intuition is always right.”

“Unfortunately.”

* * *

It took them more than a month to close the case and that included the team digging through the mountains of trash, searching for the murder weapon. Hange had suspected that the weapon was thrown away and since it’s an amateur, Levi deduced that the murderer would have just thrown it nearby. That’s what most murderers do when they got scared.

However, the team was late and the weekly trash truck had collected the trash bags from the apartment. It took them three days to find a spanner that had blood stains among the piles of trash. Mikasa almost punched Levi in his face once they were sent home to take a bath. But since they did find the weapon and Levi, despite being a clean freak, was searching too, she decided against it later on. 

Although she did change his favourite brand of shampoo and body wash on purpose.

With the DNA of the victim and the blood on the spanner matching, the Fourth Crime Unit was able to find the suspect. This time, it wasn’t a dead end. With their new found evidence, it led them towards more evidences and eventually to a plumber whom Christine Brown called to clear the choke in her toilet sink.

That explained why the apartment wasn’t forced open. 

The plumber, Marcus Maxwell was a middle aged man and was known to have a huge debt because of his gambling habit. Christine had carelessly left him to do what he needed to alone. That’s when he saw the expensive watch and jewellery on her bedside table and that got Marcus greed to grow. However, before he could leave the apartment, Christine found out and the both of them ended up having a small fight. Marcus panicked when Christine took out her phone to call the cops.

Using the spanner that’s still in his hand, he hit her on the head, knocking her unconscious and letting her bleed to death. 

* * *

“This calls for a celebration!” Connie stretched and grinned. “After that, we can all go back and have a good sleep.”

“Where should we go?” Armin asked, looking up from his computer screen after he finished the last bit of the report. 

“All I want is to eat.” Sasha relaxed in her chair and turned it to look at everyone. “We’ve been feeding on sandwiches and coffee. I want some good meal.”

“You’re always thinking about food.”

“Don’t make me punch you, Jean.”

“Mikasa, what do you think?” Eren turned to the silent girl who was just listening. “Any idea where the Captain would like to go?”

“Where’s the most expensive restaurant here?” Mikasa stood up, her question catching everyone off guard since she rarely cared about where they go. “After that, we will get some good drink at the most expensive bar.”

“Mikasa.. did you strike lottery?”

“Nope but similar.” A small rare playful smile formed on Mikasa’s face as she took a card out from her wallet. “I took this from him. He’s not joining us, has a date.”

“A date!?” Jean, Sasha and Connie rushed to Mikasa’s table, clearly really interested in what she had said. “Who is it?

“Probably a sexy blonde, a bubbly brunette and a timid brown haired.”

“Captain is a player?”

Mikasa shrugged at Connie’s question. 

“Mikasa…” Eren started carefully, exchanging a look with Armin. “Please tell me that Captain Levi handed the card to you himself.”

“I took it.”

“MIKASA!” The rest of them yelled in horror.

* * *

Levi rolled his eyes as he closed his wallet. Erwin and Hange both gave him an amused look, whereas Moblit was just staring at him curiously. 

“That brat.” Levi muttered under his breath then looked up when Hange burst into laughter. 

“Let me guess, Mikasa took your card.” Erwin smirked as Levi took a sip from his glass of vodka. “I told you to sign up for another one.”

“I was jobless for a while, Eyebrows.”

“Mikasa?” Moblit put down his glass, still a little confused at what just happened. “From the Fourth Crime Unit?”

“She’s my sister.”

Moblit’s eyes widened and from his reaction, Levi knew that Moblit had no idea.

“It’s in the files.” Levi deadpanned.

“Why would I want to go through their files?”

“Did it really never occur to you that she looks and acts almost exactly like Levi?” Hange finally stopped laughing and turned to look at her assistant. “I taught you better, Moblit.”

“Now now, Hange.” Erwin started off. “Moblit probably spend more than half of his time making sure you don’t get into trouble. He wouldn’t have time to think about it. But I guess, he could take a break for a while now that Levi is back.”

“Hey, I’ve been really well behaved now!”

“You wanted to chop up a body during an autopsy.” Moblit muttered, facepalming at the thought of it.

“She what?!” Levi threw a glare at the surgeon.

“I didn't do it okay?” Hange raised her arms out in defense. “It was just a thought!”

Levi did not say anything after and simply took another sip from his glass. He's definitely not going to admit that he missed all these, even if there were people missing from their group. 

People who used to be important to him— 

_No, all of them._

* * *

Levi and Hange walked side by side in a rare comfortable silence. Erwin had informed that he needed to go back to the headquarters and Moblit had asked for a lift since his house is on the way. Both Levi and Hange could tell what the other two were up to, however neither of them wanted to expose their friends. 

After all, they only meant well.

“I can’t believe you did not contact me for the past one year.” Unsurprisingly, Hange was the first one to break the silence after they both decided to sit down on the steps in a park near Hange’s place.

'How could I?’ That was what Levi wanted to say but he kept it to himself and instead, answered differently. “I was busy and away.”

“And injured.” Hange added on for Levi, turning her head slightly to look at him. “Erwin told me that your injury from that case took a long time to heal.”

“I told him to keep it a secret.” 

Hange chuckled and turned her gaze away and towards the empty playground in front of them.

“You quit because of your injury right? And not...” Hange started hesitantly but Levi cut her off right after.

“It’s because of it, don’t overthink. Beside, Mikasa agreed that I needed the break. Although I think she just doesn’t want to see me both at work and home.” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie _-Mikasa almost cried out of anger when she heard that her own brother quit his job-_ but it’s the best thing Levi could come up on the spot.

“She’s a great detective, you know.”

“Erwin trained a great team.” Levi agreed which made Hange grinned since he seldom compliments people. However, noticing her expression, Levi changed the subject. “Did you really want to chop a body up?”

Hange chortled at Levi’s sudden question.

“Does that matter? I did not do it anyway.” 

“You would have given Moblit a heart attack.”

“I have you here now to keep me in control like always, right?”

Levi’s eyes met with Hange’s bright ones and he quickly averted his gaze away. _Darn those eyes for always making him speechless._

A soft chuckle escaped from the brunette before a gentler smile, with less hint of teasing formed on her lips again.

“It’s great to have you back, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the introduction ended! from now on it will be just one shots of different situations. if you're wondering what happened between levi and hange, they will be in one shots too. will also be exploring eremika, the ackerman siblings bc i love writing them, jeansasha (don't judge, i just want to write about them HAHA), friendship between everyone etc. 
> 
> so do stay with me!!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to write a full case. This AU was supposed to just be focusing on their interactions with one another. But I will use the next chapter to show their relationship with Hange in a case. And then, the rest of the series will be in one shots. My first time with detective AU so please have mercy.


End file.
